


Worst Boyfriend Ever

by Huggle



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Caring Mike Dodds, Drunk Dominick ‘Sonny’ Carisi Jr, Guilty Dominick Sonny Carisi Jr, Hurt Rafael Barba, M/M, Protective Mike Dodds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: It’s Halloween, and Sonny’s gone out drinking with Dodds after shift and Dodds tries to talk him out of giving Barba a Halloween scare.He isn’t successful and that’s how they end up in the E.R and that’s how Sonny’s pretty sure he’s single, or will be shortly.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Worst Boyfriend Ever

He’s a dumbass. 

Rafa tells him that, while they’re helping him down into the car.

The nurse tells him that, with her eyes, okay, when he pulls his shit together enough to try and mumble through just exactly how his boyfriend has a dislocated wrist and a baseball sized lump on the back of his head.

Dodds tells him that, too, when Sonny decides there’s no point waiting around for news on Barba because why the hell would Barba want his dumbass insensitive piece of shit boyfriend anywhere around him.

So he goes, figures he can count on Mike to take care of Rafa. 

That was Sonny’s job up until tonight, but Mike…. He’ll do better.

SVU SVU

On the way home, his phone doesn’t shut up. He doesn’t look at it until he’s parked up and inside their apartment (shit, he’ll need to get his stuff, maybe get a hotel room for tonight, unless he can ask Rollins to let him have her couch for a bit) because he figures it’ll either be Dodds to rip him a new one again, or the word’s out and everybody wants to let him know who fucking stupid he’s been.

He’s half right. There’s a stream of voicemails and texts from Dodds, telling him he should be there, in the hospital, not hiding from what he did like a coward.

He dumps the phone and staggers into their room.

Which is a mistake, because there’s still that smear of blood on the wall and immediately he can see Barba staggering back in horror, not laughing like Sonny thought he would, off balance and then bang! His head hits the wall hard enough and he goes down hard enough that for one awful moment, Sonny thinks he’s dead.

He’s not, but he’s hurt, hurt bad, and Dodds is shoving Sonny aside, and diving around the bed and then very carefully checking Barba over before telling Sonny they need to go to the E.R.

Sonny can hear his own half drunk protests; it’s Halloween, won’t hurt any to give his boyfriend a little jump scare.

Except it’s barely weeks since the last death threat, since Rafael realising giving his address out to people promising to kill him in various cruel and bloody ways wasn’t such a smart idea.

But Sonny didn’t think of that. He wanted to get Rafael to curse him out, then they’d laugh, and Dodds, who’d been trying to talk Sonny out of it since Sonny had staggered up the stairs, saying what a fucking mistake this was going to be, he’d laugh too.

Yeah. 

Nobody’s laughing now, unless it’s at his dumb, dumped, ass.

He only snaps to when he hears thumping on the door. Realises then he’s fallen asleep and staggers upright and wonders just how long it’s been since he dragged his sorry self home…

No. It’s not home anymore.

“Carisi.”

That sounds like Dodds, and Sonny opens the door to find his pissed off colleague standing there, holding Barba against his side.

Barba’s wrist is in plaster, and his eyes are bruised and he looks awful.

But he also looks even more pissed than Dodds.

“You’re a dumbass,” he says, and eases out of Dodd’s hold and pushes himself into Sonny’s. “I don’t have my keys. Help me inside. Mike, thank you.”

Dodds gives Sonny a look that warns him he better not drop the ball here, and then tugs the door shut behind Barba.

“I’ll get my things,” Sonny says, helping Rafa to the couch. “I’ll be gone just as soon as I’ve got you settled, god, Rafa, I never…. I’m so, so sorry.”

“So you should be,” Rafael says, that sharp tongue Sonny’s watched, with admiration, eviscerate defence attorneys and abusers alike. “For scaring the shit out of me. For getting me hurt. And for daring to think I’d let you leave me.”

Sonny shakes his head. He deserves it, deserves to be the one with nowhere to go, because Rollins probably wouldn’t let him sleep on her fire escape when she hears about this.

Rafael reaches up to grab his coat, and tugs Sonny down to sit next to him.

“You fucked up,” Rafael says. “But you’re also the reason I’ve been able to sleep these past few weeks, because I turn over when I think I’ve heard something, and you’re right there, and I know...I know, none of them are getting near to me. None of them are going to hurt me.”

“Yeah, you got me for that,” he says, and the tears burn his throat. He isn’t going to cry because he’s not the one who got hurt tonight.

“Fuck,” Rafael says. “Look, I’m hurt and I’m on enough pain relief to pass out soon, you’re still drunk, and neither of us is going to make much sense tonight.

“So grab some blankets from the room and we’re sleeping here. And then we can talk about it in the morning.”

Sonny can’t believe Barba’s serious. But maybe he just doesn’t want Sonny turning up like a pathetic dick at somebody’s apartment, or staggering from street to street while he tries to walk off a blood alcohol count that would get him arrested if he even pulled out his car keys.

Maybe the talk in the morning will be about how long Sonny has to get his stuff.

“Not kicking you out,” Rafael says, so maybe Sonny said that out loud. “Might make you sleep on the couch for a bit, once you’ve cleaned up the room.”

Sonny doesn’t remember going to get the blankets, and it’s nothing to do with the booze in his bloodstream. He feels on auto pilot even as he helps Barba carefully settle down, helps Barba set his alarm so Sonny wakes up every two hours to wake him up (he learns later from Dodds that the hospital wanted to keep him in overnight but Barba pitched such a fit that they practically kicked him out the door) and then carefully crawls under the blanket with him.

He doesn’t sob when Barba turns carefully over to rest on Sonny’s chest, but he must do something because he can hear the annoyed sigh from Rafael.

“Just sleep,” he says. “And we’ll fix it in the morning. Okay? I love you.”

Sonny is very gentle as he wraps his arms around Barba. 

“Love you too,” he says, and then lies there to wait for the first two hours to be up.


End file.
